


The family i never dared to dream of.

by QHolmes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/pseuds/QHolmes
Summary: A collage of all the important people in Q's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230796) by [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy). 



> This my input for the Secret Santa for K. I know your love for mermans and your fic Deep Joy and everything we have talked so here's a little something I hope you enjoy it.  
> Made it with love Kinga!

   "I always felt all alone,with a secret deep in my soul,until you came to chase them away and gave me something I never dared to hope for..A family." 


End file.
